When He Fell Alone
by XLinias71
Summary: AU Percy stops Annabeth from falling into Tartarus but instead fell alone.
1. The Day He Fell

Percy looked panicked as Annabeth started to slide into the large hole in the ground. She was shrieking and crying out at the seven other demigods to save her. Percy ran after her. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her away from the pit she was headed towards, only for some falling debris to push him away from Annabeth and into the very thing Percy was saving his girlfriend from.

"Percy!" many of the half-bloods cried out. Said boy held onto a small ledge on the face of the cliff. He was too far down for the others to reach him. They could only watch as he struggled not to fall. Jason tried to fly to him but a hand held him back. He looked over at Nico, and saw him shaking his head.

"There are two outcomes for this scenario. Either both of you fall, or Percy falls alone, and knowing Percy, he'd rather fall alone than risk anyone else." Nico said. Jason realized that he was right, even if Percy had met him not that long ago, he'd find a way to get him to stay where he was and let Percy fall alone.

Percy started to cough. His arms were shaking and his fingers were starting to slip. He looked up at the crying face of his girlfriend. "Annabeth," he called out. "The other side, Annabeth. Lead them there. Promise me!"

"Percy." Annabeth started to sob. She reached as far as her body would let her. There was still thirteen feet in between the two. "Percy, please don't make me do that. Please-"

"Promise me!" he shouted, interrupting her pleads. He didn't want this to be any more painful than it already was. "I can't. I'm not gonna make it out of this one easily, Wise Girl, but you need to trust me that I will find a way."

The daughter of Athena took a shaky breath."O-okay, Seaweed Brain I trust you. Make it through this." He sighed in relief.

"I lo-" The small ledge he was grabbing crumbled out from beneath his fingers, and the son of Poseidon fell into the inky blackness below him.

"NO!" Annabeth tried to go into the pit after Percy, but was held back by two arms circling around her waist. "Let go of me! Let go!"She was pushing and screaming at the person to let her go. She eventually collapsed in the person's arms, shaking as sobs escaped her.

"Shh. It's okay Annabeth, he'll make it out OK. Don't worry. Just calm down. It'll be fine." The person holding her, Piper, continued to calm her down with soothing words and her charmspeak. "Sleep Annabeth, sleep." The world turned black as Annabeth slowly entered unconsciousness.

* * *

Percy fell, and he fell, and he fell. He had lost track of how long he was falling a while ago. It could have been minutes, hours, or even days. He just wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was that he would keep falling until the end.

He closed his eyes ready to embrace his fate when he noticed that it began to get lighter than the inky blackness that had surrounded him.

The son of Poseidon opened his eyes, and looked down to find a river flowing beneath him. He pointed his hand at the river and it rose to engulf him. Not realizing the river ran white.

* * *

A boy gasped for air. He opened his eyes to find a vast area shrouded in a red fog. He tried to remember where he was, but soon found he could remember nothing at all.


	2. After He Fell

Piper was shocked. She didn't expect Percy to sacrifice himself to save Annabeth. She would have expected him to do what anyone else would have done. Run away. This just goes to show how much she didn't know him.

* * *

Jason was guilty. He knew that he had the chance to save Percy from falling, but was to scared of what would have happened to himself if he did try. After Nico said that there was a chance that he would fall in to, he panicked at the thought, but made it seem like he was agreeing with Nico.

* * *

Leo didn't know how to feel. He knew he should feel sad or upset that one of his friends just fell into Tartarus, but he didn't. So he kept working on the Argo. Fixing it, updating it. Working on something that would help them all eventually.

* * *

Nico was worried. He had gone through Tartarus himself and had come back scarred. That was also with him being a son of Hades, which helped lessen the effect that place has on people. He had no idea if Percy would make it out alive. And if he did, there was no telling how his mental state would be. The only thing they could do was wait.

* * *

Frank was confused. He knew that Percy was loyal to his friends but he didn't think that he would risk himself just to save one person, girlfriend or not. It didn't make any sense, so he tried not to think about it too much.

* * *

Hazel was concerned. She saw how Tartarus affected her brother and didn't want anyone else to go through that. She tried to think that everything would be okay, but it kept getting harder to do that. So Hazel could only wait and see what would happen.

* * *

Annabeth was indifferent. She and Percy had been going through a rough patch lately and she didn't want to keep acting like she liked him. So she didn't, all Annabeth had to do was convince everyone that they don't need the son of Poseidon. After all, they had her, didn't they?

* * *

The boy looked around the area he was in. The majority of the land was a rough terrain made from red rocks and black shards of glass. He looked to the sky. It was covered in a thick red fog, but beyond that was black.  
He turned in a circle, looking for any signs of life. He found none.

Picking a random direction, the boy started to walk that way. Turning his back on the pair of black, soulless eyes that watched him.

* * *

Nyx looked at the boy that had just come out of the river Lithe. She was interested in him. After all, it's not every day that the demigod who defeated the Titan King comes to Tartarus.


End file.
